NightClan
NightClan "Welcome to NightClan." A blind brown tom pads up to you. "My name is Wolfclaw. I act as leader here. If you wish to enter, you must see me first unless you are a medicine cat or leader. Never be afriad to visit. Any living cat who enters can get out. We have a beautiful stream and prey running all around. No matter the season its always warm here." "Hi. My name is Nightsky. I just would like to inform you that the only living cats who may walk these skies are leaders, medicine cats, prophecy cats or cats told to come by Wolfclaw. By the way, be careful while on this territory. Never stray to far without a guide or you may wind up in the Dark Forest. Thank you." The cats Wolfclaw- Brown tom with blind blue eyes. Former RainClan Nightsky- White she cat with black patches and blue eyes. Former BreezeClan Rubyclaw- Black tom with flame colored paws and dark green eyes. Former SparrowClan Fogtail- A white and grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Former BreezeClan Yelloweyes- A black she-cat with amber eyes. Former SparrowClan Rockpaw- Dark grey tom with blue eyes Roleplay August 11,2011 Wolfclaw sighs padding out of his den and into the small clearing. "Wolfclaw." Rubyclaw dips his head to the elderly tom. "Greeting." he replies. "I'm here!" Nightsky calls as she pads over. "Alright, now we are waiting on Fogtail and Yelloweyes." "Fogtail is on his way, he saw a mouse and stopped to hunt." Yelloweyes says, sitting down beside Wolfclaw. Fogtail finally pads in and joins the circle of cats. "Alright thats everyone!" Wolfclaw says. "So shall we begin?" Nightsky asks. "Yes. First, we must descuss our most recent findings." Wolfclaw says. "And that is?" Fogtail asks, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight "That there is a battle rising in the clan, am I correct Wolfclaw?" Rubyclaw asks. "Yes... All we know is there is a battle coming... Rising between Breeze and Sparrow. Over something neither clan did, but a tratior, a non clan cat, one that wishes to cause conflict... " Wolfclaw says, letting his eyes glaze over the younger cats. "But who would want to do that? Why would they cause conflict between clans they dont belong to?" Fogtail asks. "In time you'll see young Fogtail..." Wolfclaw says to the youngest cat. "Is that all?" Nightsky asks. "Does anyone have anything else to report?" "More cats will be joining us soon." Rubyclaw said, his green eyes darkening. "What do you mean?" Yelloweyes asks, taking a step back. "This battle will bring many unecesary deaths."Wolfclaw says. "We must be ready for the new arrivals. Shall we prepare some new nests?" Nightsky asks Wolfclaw. "That would be a fine idea. Meeting dismissed." Wolfclaw says, padding back to his den September 11, 2011 Wolfclaw padded slowly and sadly out of his den to welcome the newcomer. Rockpaw pads nervously, apparently unsure of his surroundings. "Hello Rockpaw." Wolfclaw dips his head. "Who are you? Where am I?" Rockpaw asks, stepping back. "Welcome to NightClan, my son." Rubyclaw says gravely, looking down on the tom. "Father!" Rockpaw presses his muzzle into his fathers fur. "Does this mean, its my time?" "I am afraid so..." Rubyclaw says, not wanting to look at his sons gashed head. "Is Wingpaw coming too?" "No, she still has more to accomplish." Wolfclaw says, obviously unhappy with the thought of more cats coming. Fogtail bounds over excitedly. "Is Tigerleap here yet?" "No." Wolfclaw replies. "Will he be here soon?" "Your brother is going to the Dark Forest, Fogtail. I'm sorry." Wolfclaw wraps his tail around his paws. Fogtail frowns. "Why?" Wolfclaw lets out a long sigh. "You'll never understand." "Is it because hes BreezeClan? Huh? Do you have a problem with us? Just because we are a bit more tough then you are?" Fogtail hissed, spinning around. "I'll go show you your new nest." Rubyclaw leads his son to the den where he slept.